


Brave and Strong

by Yunalystelle



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Braska exchanges parting words with his daughter before setting off on the pilgrimage.
Relationships: Braska & Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Brave and Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompt "Don't say goodbye".

Yuna smooths down the folds of her brand new dress. Clasping her hands, she raises her head and looks solemnly up at her father.

The conversation they had the other day flashes back to her.

_ "Many people have lost their lives because of Sin." Braska gazes out over the majestic city. "Countless people have known the pain of losing someone. Us included." He turns around. "But, Yuna, I'm going to change this world." _

_ "You will?" Yuna gazes up at him wide-eyed. _

_ "That's right. I'll be going on a very long journey to defeat Sin." _

_ "Wow. You're going to fight the big, bad Sin? And then you'll make Sin go away? Forever?" _

_ Braska presses his lips together. "For the sake of this world, I hope so. Sin may come back. But there is a chance he won't, and that is Spira's only hope. That is why I must do this. So nobody has to live in fear of Sin anymore." _

_ "And when Sin is gone, are you going to be coming back?" Yuna turns around to face her father. _

_ Braska kneels down and places his hands on her shoulders. "Yuna. No matter what happens, I will always be watching over you. Never forget that." _

_ Yuna sees the gravity in his eyes. She understands. _

The day Yuna learned her mother was gone is still vivid in her mind. Even now, she feels that ache of deep longing. Her father is trying to create a world in which no more people will have to suffer because of Sin. She admires him for having the courage to face up to something so terrifying. 

"Well." Braska exhales. "The time has come. I'll be going now."

She knows what he must do, and yet there's a part of her that doesn't want him to go. "Please, don't leave me!" that part of her wants to cry out. But she holds back.

Her father may be the one to save the world, to protect many people in the future from the pain of loss, and so she doesn't dare to protest, knowing that it would be selfish of her to do so. 

"Good luck. I hope you'll be able to defeat Sin."

Goodbye is too painful a word to say. 

Braska gazes at her without saying anything for a long while. Finally he nods and a smile forms on his face, though it does little to hide the sadness shining in his eyes. "You are a brave and strong little girl, Yuna. May you always continue to be. I have no doubt you will become a fine woman just like your mother."

Yuna can only nod, feeling that anything else she says will only make the parting harder. Positioning her hands in the shape of a circle, she bows, performing the prayer to Yevon. "May Yevon be with you."

Her father walks away, his guardians joining his side. As Yuna watches his back, a rush of stinging heat scorches the back of her eyes. Her throat clogs. She breathes deeply, clenching her fists. Only when he is out of sight do the tears begin streaming down her cheeks. 


End file.
